


Art for Seventh Crow

by inkvoices



Series: Intelligence Agencies Do Marvel Big Bang [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), James Bond (Craig movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Art, Canon-Typical Violence, Cover Art, Crossover, Digital Art, Fanvids, My First Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkvoices/pseuds/inkvoices
Summary: For Marvel Big Bang 2016 AlphaFlyer completes her James Bond/Avengers, MI6/SHIELD crossover series with Seventh Crow.  I bring you the accompanying art and fanvid trailer.  You know how this works: you should read the fic first!Fic Summary: "One for sorrow, Two for joy ..." A long life in intelligence has taught M one thing above all: criminal organizations are like a tick embedded in the skin of humanity.  You can never be sure you have pulled out the entire thing. What remains causes disease to take hold and fester.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlphaFlyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFlyer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Seventh Crow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539249) by [AlphaFlyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFlyer/pseuds/AlphaFlyer). 



> **Contents:** teaser image, cover art (in what is now the traditional Intelligence Agencies Do Marvel Big Bang style), chapter dividers/portrait images, film poster, illustrated poem (which is where the 'seven crows' of the title comes from), the closing image from the fic, and a trailer fanvid.
> 
>  **Artist Note:** Back in 2013 when I was lucky enough to be teamed up with AlphFlyer for Marvel Big Bang I felt both very lucky to get to play in her sandbox and also frustrated, because I didn't feel I could do it justice. I had ideas, like making a trailer, but I didn't know how to make them work. This didn't stop AlphaFlyer from being wonderfully enthusiastic and appreciative of everthing I sent her way. Fastfoward to Marvel Big Bang 2016. I got better. And taught myself how to make a trailer fanvid. AlphaFlyer, I blame you; thank you!

  
**Teaser image:**

  
**Cover Art:**

  


  
**Chapter Dividers/Portrait Images:**

  


  


  
**Film Poster:**

  


  
**Illustrated Poem:**

  


  
**Closing Image:**

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Fanvid Trailer for AlphaFlyer's Marvel Big Bang 2016 fic Seventh Crow**

**Length:** 2:28  
**Music:** Vivaldi Code by The Piano Guys featuring Lindsey Stirling; James Bond Theme by Nicholas Dodd  
**Video & Audio:** Casino Royale, Quantum of Solace, Skyfall, Spectre, Avengers, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Captain America: Winter Solider, Iron Man 2, The Bourne Legacy, Lucy, The Blacklist 2x01, UK Parliament Tours, The Urban Explorers


End file.
